Tsuchi no Ookami
by KarumA-chan
Summary: Sokka gets kidnapped by the Dy Lee, as they try to brainwash him they release an old seal that Sokka got as a young child when he was saved by one of the Earth Gods, can Sokka controll this ancient power? suckie summary, read chapter one! R
1. Chapter 1

Avatar, the last air bender

Tsuchi no Ookami

Writer : Asheron Karuma

**DON'T OWN**

Okay I've been thinking of making a story like this for a long time now and since no one made something similar I decided to do my best in thinking about how to make this one happen, well now with the season final, I found a perfect spot to make this happen, so in case you're wondering this story will set before this season's final, though I do not know exact conversations or events of the last past episodes, since I was so silly to delete them of my hard disc to make space for other video's, but I will try my best into making this real

What the rating will be I don't know just yet, pairings well Aangh, Katara and probably Zuko with Sokka :P cause I'm a yaoi fan, sorry people...

Be free to review and I will be updating this one at every new episode of Avatar to keep the story line similar yet a little different

ENJOY!

* * *

Tsuchi no Ookami, in normal worlds wolf of the earth was once one of the great God's hailed up to by the earth kingdom, the legend said that a million years ago a creature was born from the northern mountains and raised by commoner at that time, the creature which resembled a brown wolf with large blue eyes and strange blue markings covering its face became quite famous, since no such kind of wolf had ever been seen before in the entire country, the creature was loved by its owner and returned the love he was granted with as he fell in love with the people around him, that was until he also faced the wrath of hate and jealousy... 

His master finally met the woman of his dreams and fell in love slowly forgetting his friendship with the earth God, the wolf ran away before anything would be done about the situation, soon after thieves attacked then the two lovers and the woman was killed, the Earth God hearing the attack quickly returned to his master and showed that he infact wasn't a normal creature, it is said that the earth opened up beneath the assaulters and that they never saw daylight again, lost in grief the farmer blamed the Earth God for his wife's loss and cursed the creature, showing mere hate and fear for what it had caused and done to the assaulters, ever since then the Earth God wandered the planet in hope of finding someone he could bond with, someone that wouldn't leave his side or show fear for who he was and one day he found this person, many centuries later...

Sokka was merely 6 years old at the time, he was slowly learning how to bend water near the ocean, standing on the edge of a piece of ice as he moved his arms and hands around, the water below though hardly budged and only made faint movements from left to right, Sokka's expression showed that he was annoyed, he had been practicing all day but nothing happened, this way he would never become as good as the people his father used to tell stories about, he slowly turned as he then saw something that made his eyes opened widely in amazement, in front o him a wolf like creature was walking through the snow across the ice, the wolf didn't look at him and simply walked on, Sokka just starred at it as a smile appeared on his face, the wind started to blow through the creatures fur showing its beauty and Sokka lost track on his balance and yelled as he slowly fell backwards into the ocean and was getting dragged away by the waves, the Wolf after hearing the yell wuickly turned around and dove into the water, grapping the little boy in his collar and dragging it to shore, Sokka was crying as he was saved and looked up into the wolf's eyes, the creature curled up to Sokka, hoping to keep him warm and Sokka slowly stopped crying and hugged him, it was the first time in centuries that the Earth Wolf had come into contact with someone

"Thank you..."

Sokka fll asleep afterwards and the Wolf protected him by keeping him warm, Tsuchi no Ookami looked at the small boy, as he felt a taint of destiny within him and soon came to fall in love with him

"I present to you a gift, I have wandered this world alone for so long, let us connect and be friends for a life time..."

with that his eyes and the markings across them started to glow up and the wolf turned into a blazing brown like flame soaring through the sky, in the far distant Sokka's father could see a light and feared for his son's life, he and the men of the village had started looking for him when he didn't return from playing outside and started a search party...

"Let us connect..."

with that the flame shaped wolf entered Sokka's body, making him glow up for a faint moment as the a marking appeared over his heart, the seal of earth as they called it, as Sokka's glow started to disappear his father walked up to him...


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar, the last air bender

Tsuchi no Ookami

Writer : Asheron Karuma

**DON'T OWN**

Heuj chapter 2!

Chapter one was short but I only wanted to put that information in it :P don't worry the others will be longer

And yes as you read in the previous chapter in my story Sokka can water bend, you will find out why he doesn't do it anymore pretty soon :)

* * *

Sokka sighed, he had been waling through the busy streets of the outer rings of Ba Sing Sei for hours now but not one clue on Appa's whereabouts, it annoyed him deeply that all their searching could be in vain and he regretted the thought of coming back empty handed, what was even stranger was that Sokka had a slight feeling that he was being followed, he had not seen anyone behind him though, it was merely a feeling of instinct but Sokka knew to always trust his own senses, he looked back over his shoulder again, seeing a mere shadow quickly disappear, he had to go somewhere where he cold check his surroundings easily and could find out a way to lose the idiot following him 

He stopped walking for a second and sniffed the air, smelling something that made him quite thirsty, a smell of fresh tea tangled through the air and he had found it's trail, slowly he turned and started to walk to this so called tea shop, it didn't look like much but he had been walking all day and had forgotten to eat or drink anything

He got quite a scare as he walked up to the entrance and stopped walking for a while as he starred at the person smiling and serving tea to one of the guests, a name flicked through his mind and soon after it escaped like a whisper from his mouth

"...Zuko"

He hadn't expected this to happen, how off all people did Zuko and his uncle get into the city, people... was the fire nation up to something...

Quickly he turned around to leave when he bumped into someone, he looked up feeling a strong hand grapping him by the arm, in front of him, this person was wearing Earth Kingdom military clothes and a big round hat that made it difficult to see his face, Sokka tried to get lose form this person but he held a firm grip around his arm and before he could say anything a rock like lair covered his mouth and he was being dragged off, as he looked around he could see that nobody even looked surprised at this matter but from the corner of his eye he could see Zukko looking his way, surprised and yet shocked

Short after being dragged into an alleyway Sokka felt a thud against the back of his head and as he grew dizzier and slowly lost his conscious he could feel that he was being swung over the guard's shoulder and was taken away

* * *

Sokka slowly opened his eyes as he was greeted by an awful headache and the sound of dripping water, he slowly looked around as he soon realized that he was lying on a stone floor in what seemed a cell, only a faint light spread through the iron bars and from under the door, Sokka quickly got up and started to bang against the door 

"Hello! Anyone! HEY!"

it was then that the door slowly opened up and Sokka backed away against the wall as he saw someone enter through the door came Long Feng, who simply laughed at the sight of the teen and turned to his guards as he spoke

"Brainwash him later tonight, before his friends think he's missing"

'Brainwash...'

Sokka's eyes widened as he heard Long Feng say this but before he could take any action the door closed again, Sokka could only hope

* * *

Katara was worried, still no sign of her brother and it was slowly getting dark, she sighed as she got up from the steps in front of the house and slowly made her way back inside, they would have to look for him the next morning if he had not returned by then 

"No sign of Sokka yet?"

Katara looked at Toph before shaking her head and answering

"No... Nothing at all"

Toph frowned as she thought for a while, but quickly forgot it off as she got up and headed to the bedroom's

"I'm going to bed... you should do the same..."

Katara smiled slightly as she slowly followed Toph, she was tired and Toph could easily sense that even when she tried to hide it, she took one last glance at the door before continuing to walk...

The next morning wasn't much of a difference, Katara got up as soon as the sun shinned through the window and quickly ran into Aang and Sokka's shared room, only to scare the living hell out of Aang who was still sleeping, he yelled as he quickly sat up and looked at Katara's depressed and worried expression

"Wha... what's wrong..."

he ended the line with a quick yawn before he continued to rub is eyes, his question was quickly answered as he looked next to him, Sokka's bed had been un slept...

Katara quickly walked to the living room and looked around, there was no sign whatsoever that Sokka had indeed come home that evening and she was now worried sick

"Something must've happened, they must have gotten to him somehow..."

"Who?"

Katara glared at Aang before answering

"Ever since we got here people started acting weird, noone mentions the great war that is going on outside the city walls and everywhere we go people seem to be hidden something! Whatever it is they must have gotten to Sokka!"

Toph slowly walked into the livingroom, hearing Katara's panicked voice

"Standing here yelling isn't going to find Sokka now is it... if something had happened to him then the Earth King would know what it is..."

Katara sighed as she slowly walked to the front door and opened it, she looked to her left as she saw papers inside the mailbox and quickly grapped them out, her eyes widened as she read what was in the mail and quickly ran back inside

"I've got it, I just found out how we're going to see the Earth King!"

"And how are we supposed to do that, one doesn't just pop in on the Earth King!"

Aang and Toph looked up to her as she started to read what was in the letter

"The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear"

"You mean platypus bear?"

"No it just says bear, the palace will be packed we can just sneak in with the crowd"

"Wont work, well no offence to you simple country folk but a real society crowd would spot you form a mile away, you got no manners"

"Excuse me, I've got no manners, you're not exactly lady fancy fingers"

"I chose proper society behavior and choose to leave it, you never learned anything and frankly it's too late"

"But you've learned it, you could teach us, i have to master every element, how hard could manners be..."

* * *

Sokka slowly opened his eyes again as he heard footsteps further down the hall, he placed his hand on the floor and slowly sat up, it had been probably a day since he had been arrested for unknown reasons, he knew there was something fishy going on in this city ever since they had arrived... but he was now worried for his own safety, he had to escape from this prison and warn Aang 

Slowly Sokka got up and hid against the wall beside the door, out if sight

The cell door opened moments later and Sokka could hear the guards gasp before he stepped ino the cell looking around for the lost prisoner, Sokka quickly walked out of the cell and closed the door

"GUARDS! The prisoner is escaping! Capture him!"

Sokka hadn't even ran out of the hall yet when he crashed into another pair of guards, they both fell back and hit the ground and Sokka quickly got up and started to run to the other direction

"There he is! Seize him!"

Before Sokka could turn into another hallway he was slammed against the wall, a stone like lair covered his neck and hands, he coughed a few times before he was even able to breath again

Sokka looked at the guards in fear as more stone covered his mouth and his arm's were bound, he tried to yell for help but found that he couldn't get anything pass the stone lair beside a few mumbles, he was being dragged off somewhere...


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar, the last air bender

Tsuchi no Ookami

Writer : Asheron Karuma

**DON'T OWN**

**takes care of the episodes: City of walls and secrets and Lake Laogai**

**

* * *

**

Back at the party in the royal palace, the thrown with the Earth King was slowly being carried away by several guards, Aang quickly air bended himself to the end of the large banquet table, in order to finally meet him but was disappointed when he saw that several other people now stood on the king's place, he had not noticed that both Katara and Toph were being carried away by guards...

"Avatar, it's a great honor to met you, I am Long Feng, grand secretary of Ba sing se and head of the Dy Lee, I'd like to talk to you, your friends will be waiting for you in the library..."

Aang silently followed Long Feng and his guards and came to a small room with a fire burning in the back and his two friends in the distance, he quickly joined them as he heard Katara yelling

"Why will you not allow us to talk to the king! We have important information about the war that is r-"

She was cut off by Long Feng

"The king has no time to dispute in political squabbles and day to day mannoses of military activities... what is important for your majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se... all his duties relate to decrease on such matters. It's my job to over see the rest of the city's recourses, including the military..."

"So the king is just a figure head?"

"He's your puppet!"

Long Feng quickly shook his head in innocence

"Ooh no, no... His majesty is an icon, a Go to his people, he can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war..."

Toph quickly yelled back at him

"But we found out a way to defeat the fire nation, if you would list-"

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear about you ridiculous plan, it is the strict policy that the war not be mentioned within the walls, constant news of a escalating war would lead the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic..."

"Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear... in silence, talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia... the last one on Earth..."

"You can't keep the truth from all these people... they have to know..."

Aang took a few steps forwards

"I'll tell them... I'll make sure everyone knows...

"until now you've been treated as our honored guest, but from now on you will be watched every moment by Dy Lee agents, if you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city, I understand you've been looking for your bison and a friend, it would be a shame if you weren't able to complete those quests..."

"Now Ju Dee will show you home"

* * *

Sokka was being thrown back into his cell again, he landed in the corner of the cell roughly and when the doors shut the he slowly got up and rammed himself against it, his hands were still tied and his mouth covered, he was angry... had no idea where he was or how to get out and had no idea what would happen to him... he leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down on the floor, sitting there as he started to think, though not much of the thinking part came to happen when he heard yelling from down the hallway... 

"LET ME GO!"

The voice sounded so familiar... it sounded like Jet... Sokka quickly got up and tried to look through he bars but they were too high for him to look through, the then crept down on the floor and looked from beneath the door where he could see Jet being dragged through the hallway by several guards, Sokka tried to yell out to Jet but because his mouth was still covered hardly any sound came out... he could hear the slamming of a door and shortly after the mumbles stopped, Sokka sighed and started to think again... it started to amaze him of how many people he had seen in the city now, first Zuko and his uncle and now even Jet... heck he might even see Suki again, but for that to happen he had to get out of these cells...

it was about 10 minutes later that the cell doors opened again and Sokka quickly peeked from beneath the door, he could see Jet's shoes and two guards escorting him, but what surprised him was that Jet wasn't struggling or making any sound of a matter of fact... it worried him when he thought back to what that strange man was talking about... brainwashing... could they really brainwash in Ba Sing Se... Well Sokka would have to wait and find out... that he knew for sure...

* * *

it was the next day that the group had found Jet and the rest of his gang, they had found out about a place where they had captured Jet and brainwashed him, Katara was worried sick about her brother and the group quickly made their way to lake Laogai, went they arrived and had looked around for a bit it was Toph who had found a secret passage in the water, with her earth bending skills she raised it to their level and they had found a staircase going down into a deep dark abyss, the gang went down the stairs and entered a set off halls, that were badly lighted by candles across the floor, they slowly made their way through the halls 

"It's all starting to come back to me..."

Jet looked around the corner of a room as he passed, inside a row of people continued to repeat what an agents of the Dy Lee was saying

"I'm Ju Dee, welcome to Ba Sing Se..."

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order..."

* * *

Sokka grunted as he was being thrown against some sort of chair, he could feel his head being bound to the back of the chair and saw his arms being bound, eh tried to say something, anything, but only a few mumbles passed his lips as he struggled to get free 

"Calm down"

Sokka stopped moving for a second and looked in front of him, one of the guards was standing in the middle of what seemed a hoop and slowly a light passed around him, the guards that were bounding his arms then left his side and walked out of the room

"You're safe now..."

The light kept on passing around the hoop, Sokka was annoyed as slowly a daze formed in front of him

"There is no war in Ba Sing Se..."

Sokka tried to shake his head and close his eyes but found this difficult, he looked at this person and for a second he could swear he was looking at some sort of wolf like creature that was sitting within the loop, starring at him with blue eyes and several glowing symbols...

"There is no war within the walls, here we are safe, here we are free..."

"_Sokka... have you forgotten about me..."_

"There is no war in Ba Sing Se..."

'_Let us connect...'_

Why was he starting to feel so light headed at the moment... Sokka closed his eyes for a while and tried to think straight but the only thought that rang through his mind were the words the guard and the wolf were speaking... he couldn't make much sense of it, the two of them were talking through each other for some reason... but there was something else, a boiling feeling form within him started to come up and his hands started to shake as he closed them like fists...

"There is no war within the walls..."

'_Let us connect...'_

Sokka grunted as he felt a sting developing from the place his heart was located at

"Here we are safe..."

It was then that slowly slits started to glow up across his eyes and a symbol started to appear on the left side of his chest...

"Here we are free..."

'_Let us connect...'_

With that Sokka's eyes opened up wide and a blue like glow started to form in them, it was soon followed by an explosion...

* * *

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead... I'm not su-" 

Jet was erupted when an explosion was hearable not so far away from them and the ground had started to shake violently for a moment

"What was that!"

"I'm not sure if I want to find out..."

They quickly hid behind a corner when they heard Dy Lee agent footsteps pass by, they were shouting at each other

"What was that explosion?!"

"It came from the brainwashing room!"

'The brainwashing room...'

"That has to be where Sokka is... I'm sure of it!"

Aang looked at Katara's worried and certain expression and responded to her

"You and Toph go that way then, we will find Appa!"

They both agreed and split up...

* * *

"What the heck was that?!" 

One of the agents had come across the hallway leading to the brainwashing rooms where he had found the entire wall blasted back into rubble, the agent quickly ran to his wounded colleague, who's clothes were shred and head was bleeding, he wounded agents started to mumble as he was being picked up

"That kid... he isn't normal... a monster..."

"What are you talking about..."

The wounded agents then pointed into remains of the cell, you could hardly see anything because of the dust due to the explosion but slowly blue eyes started to glow up with blue slits across them and a Chinese mark that was half covered, the agents eyes widened as soon another explosion followed that killed the two agents

Sokka then slowly walked out of the cell and into the hallway

* * *

Aang, together with Jet and his 2 gang members walked through the door that seemed to go into a large hallway, they quickly turned around when they heard the door close behind them with a slam, the lights in the hall seemed to light up a bit and they looked around, there were chains with hooks coming from the rocky ceiling and it was packed with Dy Lee agents hanging from them, they were greeted by more agents and Long Feng 

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state... Take them into custody..."

As the three companions prepared themselves for battle the Dy Lee agents hanging from the roof let themselves fall down to the ground and commenced their attack, Long Feng simply watched entertained and studied his enemies moves, but he quickly made a run for it with Aang and Jet hot on his trail

* * *

Katara and Toph were quickly fighting their way through other agents as they made their way to what seemed the brainwashing cells, or at leased what seemed to be left of them, when they arrived Katara's eyes widened at the sight of the destruction and blood, Toph could only feel from the vibrations of Katara's heartbeat that it was bad... it was then that she felt something different 

"I feel someone nearby..."

Katara quickly grapped Toph's arm and questioned her

"Where!"

Katara dragged Toph along with her as she told her where to go left and right

* * *

Zuko, also known at the time as the blue spirit, wandered through the halls, he had gotten the information he had needed from one of the Dy Lee agents down in the outer rings and was now on his way to find the avatar's so called bison... at leased in the beginning he thought he was, until an explosion messed everything up, due to the sudden panic and chaos through the catacombs it would've taken him double the time to get to the cell, the security had risen up to almost double and Zuko knew something else was going on as well... 

Zuko waited at the next crossing as Dy Lee agents ran passed the path, when he wanted to run through the hall he felt a sudden rush of air coming from behind him and before he knew it he was slammed against the ground by it, quickly Zuko looked over his shoulder and jumped up with his two swords ready to defend himself when he saw Sokka with glowing eyes and strange markings crossing them, Zuko studied them for a second but couldn't make sense of it

"SOKKA!"

the sound of a young woman's voice though brought Sokka back to reality, his eyes turned back to normal and the glowing markings disappeared, well disappeared partly, they were burned into his skin, given a darkened tan than his skin already was, the mark on his chest simply turned black, four stripes that went around the Chinese like symbol for earth that resembled a circle started to spin around the mark and suddenly stopped, Sokka mumbled something before he fell down on the cold tiles below him and passed out, moments later his sister and Toph ran into the hallway where they found their brother and friend passed out on the floor, Zuko was already gone

"Sokka!"

Katara carefully turned her brother around and saw the burned markings across his eyes, the marking on his chest wasn't exposed to her yet, carefully she ran her finger across one of the marking as she felt that they were still warm and she feared that the Dy Lee had made her brother blind, Toph quickly assured hr that Sokka would be alright, his heartbeat was steady, if his eyes would have been burned his heartbeat would've been critical

"Let's get him out of here..."

Whatever the Dy Lee had done to Katara's brother she would not forgive them for it...

* * *

It was moments later that the group was reunited, Katara, Toph and Sokka were the first to get to the surface, Toph had made a tunnel back to the surface but Dy Lee agents were hot on the trail as they walked out into the light, once in a while Katara would let the water from the lake overflow the agents, in hope of slowing them down, but there were too many of them and she had Sokka on hr back which made it extra difficult to focus on her water bending, as they were running they heard another rumbling sound and soon after Aang joined them, as both groups reunited into one and kept on running they saw a row of Dy Lee agents up ahead, together with Long Feng, the bended a wall which had risen up from below them, blocked the groups escape route, soon after the agents behind them rose another wall, closing them in like rats, but help quickly came as Momo flew down on Aang's shoulder and he was reunited with his bison friend Appa, who had flew down from above and smashed through the wall in front of them and continued flying through the one behind them, launching the Dy Lee agents standing atop of them in various direction, the ones that clinged to the wall were quickly launched into the lake by some quick bending of Toph and Aang, the one remaining was Long Feng, but Appa quickly took care of him by biting him in his left leg and throwing him into the lake, Aang quickly ran up to his friend and hugged him, afterwards they climbed atop of the bison and flew off, during the flight Aang told Katara and Toph what had happened to Jet, Katara started crying as she looked over the lake, her brother lying next to her, Aang starred at him for a moment, depressed but glad that he was still alive together with Appa 

As both of them left Zuko together with his uncle walked out of hatch entrance to the Dy Lee headquarters

"You did the right thing nephew..."

Zuko didn't respond, he looked up into the sky at the flying bison deeply confused, he couldn't forget Sokka's face for some reason, not only did that also confuse him from within, but it seemed like something had happened to him, he had seen Sokka being dragged away by a Dy Lee agent and he had done nothing about the situation, he felt guilty, because if he had saved the youth from arrest, would their meeting in the catacombs not have happened at all...

Zuko sighed as he got his blue and white mask out and held it in his hands...

"Leave it behind..."

With that he put the mask into the water and watched as it slowly sank down to the bottom


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar, the last air bender

Tsuchi no Ookami

Writer : Asheron Karuma

**DON'T OWN**

**Takes care of the episode: The Earth King**

**Sorry for the late update, recently things have been a little chaotic, I have been moved from class to class at my school to eventually land into the class I want to be into, which studies animation, web and film D**

**Enjoy the new chapter, also I decided to continue this story when it comes to the point that the series end, because I am not planning on waiting such a long time for the next season to start airing**

**

* * *

**

Katara whipped rubbed her eyes, she would start crying if she wanted to but some part in her still remained strong an therefore told hr not to cry, looking up she saw Aangh standing near Appah he looked at her worried and then changed his view to the unconscious Sokka lying with his head on Katara's lab, Katara was still looking at him when she felt something sir, Aangh's expression became surprised as soon Katara lowered her gaze to hr brother's face, then slowly his eyes opened and Katara was first surprised when she saw him, there was something different about his eyes, she couldn't explain it directly but they looked similar to what the water surface looks like when the moon shines on it, more blue as if she could dive into them and drown...

"Katara..."

Katara blinked and not before long tears dropped down her face on Sokka's cheeks, she bend over and hugged him, glad that her brother still remembered her and that in fact he wasn't blind, when Katara sat up again Sokka took the leisure of looking around, he smiled as he saw Aangh and Toph and was very surprised and rather confused when he saw Appah, Appah walked up to the both of them and licked Sokka over the face, Sokka grunted and tried to push Appah of him, but found that he was still feeling weak... when Sokka started to lose balance Katara quickly got up to him and made sure her brother did not hurt himself...

"Be careful, you're still not strong enough..."

"What happened..."

Sokka was confused but not many of his questions were answered when Katara gave him her answer, he sat down on the edge of the water and looked down at his reflection, with his finger he slowly ran across one of his eyes, following the burnt marking, it tingled a little when he did so and thus he decided not to touch them any longer, ignoring the discussion that was taking place behind him he looked up, his eyes widened when he saw ships he turned around making notice to the others that the Dy Lee were still searching for them and soon after they decided to take flight towards the Earth King

* * *

The flight was difficult and rough, Sokka was clamping onto Appah fur, his sister was right at his side, making sure that he wouldn't let go, to her something seemed off, it was as if the real Sokka was absence or in some words changed... some part of her thought that something must have happened that had traumatised him the other was telling her to be on her guard, however she decided to be there for her brother, mostly because she was the only family member he had with him at the time and she probably knew him the longest... 

"Are you alright?"

Sokka nodded but made no verbal response, soon after though he gasped as Appah suddenly evaded, he lost his grip and almost fell of the bison if his sister hadn't grapped his hand, he smiled in relief and terror as he clamped onto the fur again...

"I thought I was a goner… thanks"

he clutched Appah's fur extra strong as Appah started to evade more large blocks and as he looked down he could see guards shooting them up, as his gaze turned back upwards he could see a giant stone block come in on them from their right but to his amazement Aangh simple punched it and it broke down in many little pieces, Sokka looked at the youth as he wondered what was going on that was making him so serious about this... soon after they landed and they started to head for the stairs, getting rid of every guard that got in their way as they ran inside

Sokka was still sitting on Appah's back as they ran through he palace and before he even realised it they had made it to the king, who looked quite astonished by the sudden intrusion of the four people and the flying bison, however before they could reach him Long Feng came into play together with several agents, Sokka looked at the man and could slowly feel anger rising up within him as he remembered something...

"_Brainwash him later tonight, before his friends think he's missing"_

He clenched his fist as slowly several rocks on the floor beside him started to tremble, the tremble wasn't strong thus no one noticed it and pretty soon after Sokka started to calm down a little as both sides started to talk

"They're here to overthrow you..."

"No! please believe us, you have to trust us"

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door and you expect me to trust you?!"

"He has a good point..."

"If you're on my side then drop your weapons and stand down..."

Sokka was surprised when he saw his three friends drop down their manners of assault, Aangh afterwards commented to the Earth King with a smile but he didn't fell for this, soon after the Dy Lee agents stretched their hands and before they knew it earth like clay surrounded their wrists making them unable to move, Sokka's eyes widened as he heard Long Feng mentioning that they wouldn't see daylight ever again, he stared at the traitor and found that Long Feng was looking at him as well, not directly into his eyes but it was as if he was overlooking him, studying him from a distance...

However when Long Feng mentioned that the Avatar was among them the King showed some interest into hearing their story

"...there's a war going on right now, for the past 100 years in fact. The Dy Lee kept it a secret from you, it's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you..."

"A secret war... that is crazy..."

"Completely..."

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to black mail us and black mail is the least of his crimes, he tried to brainwash two of our friends!"

"All lies, I have never seen this sky bison before your majesty, frankly I thought they were extinct"

'Liar...'

Sokka glared at Long Feng... if he had the courage to speak up and tell the king that in fact they had tried to brain wash him he would, but some part of him felt that it would be useless to bring it up, the King could not be fooled that easily, they needed better evidence, he looked at Aangh and then whispered him

"Aangh, you need to show them that he is lying... please tell me you have anything that proves he is..."

then it hit Aangh, Appah had bit him and when Long Feng refused to lift his robe he blew a gust of wind, making it blow up into his face, showing the mark on his leg, however the king was still not convinced but when Aangh showed that Appah's teeth looked quite alike to the mark on Long Feng's leg, he gave this question a matter to look into, much to the groups pleasing, their clay like cuffs were released and the four celebrated, or should I say three, Sokka sat down on the floor and stared at his friends when Katara saw her brother she quickly walked up to him and bend down next to him

"C'mon aren't you happy?"

"I am... but I'm not feeling well..."

Katara put her hand on her brothers forehead and could feel warmth glowing off

"You have a fever..."

Worried she turned to the Earth King and started to ask

"I know this might be a lot to ask from you, but my brother is sick, he cannot join us like this..."

The King looked at Sokka and then smiled

"Don't worry, he an stay here and I will have medical treatment ready for him"

"I thought you didn't trust us?"

The King's smile disappeared for several seconds when Sokka asked this and then he answered

"I still believe that it is right to help the wounded and sick, regardless their heritage or status"

The King waved with his hands and several of his servants appeared, they helped Sokka stand up and soon after lead him away from the halls, Sokka looked at his sister once more before focussing on walking

* * *

as the day slowly passed by Sokka had been falling asleep every once in a while, every now and then he would wake up and then he would look outside to see how far the sun had passed down in the west, there was no clock in this room for some strange reason, the servants had placed him inside a small bedroom somewhere in the palace, the small room had a bed near the window and a small table in the middle of the room, nothing more, Sokka slowly sat up as he noticed something, slowly he pressed his hand against his chest, mostly on the left side where he had found out that there was now a Chinese like marking with four circular stripes surrounding it, he had not noticed it until now and wondered where it had come from, much like the markings that he had over his eyes, he slowly got up and walked to the window hoping to see a reflection, however his focus went from his chest to what he saw in the sky, he saw Appah flying back, he sighed in relief and turned around, he grapped his clothes that were lying on the table and put them on, he then closed the door behind him and ran off to the throne room, hoping to find his friends there 

"Very well, you have my support..."

Hearing these words made Sokka certain that things turned out alright, he ran into the throne room and hugged his sister, Aangh and Toph

"Are you feeling better, I thought you were sick"

"Yeh, I feel great... better than before actually, so I heard the good news..."

But before anyone could answer another person walked into the room

"Your majesty, I apologize for the interruption"

"This is General How, He's the leader of The Council of Five. My highest ranking generals..."

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody"

* * *

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids" 

"Secret files?"

"Toph Bei Fong..."

The King handed the scroll to Toph, who then handed it to Katara, what use would a scroll be if she couldn't read it... but someone else would be able to read it for her

"It's a letter from your mom. You mom's here in the city, and she wants to see you"

Toph smiled surprised, Sokka was glad for her, something good was finally happening to them, however Toph's expression quickly turned sour as she answered...

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad."

The next scroll was given to Aangh

"This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it"

Aangh quickly took it and rolled the scroll open before he started to read it with much curiosity

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple"

however when nothing else was being handed out from the small box both Sokka and Katara started to wonder if there wasn't anything for them, Katara was the first to ask

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?"

"I'm afraid not"

The two siblings were struck with disappointment when they heard the answered

"But there is an intelligence report that might interest you"

General How then handed Katara a small scroll that had not been put inside the box with letters hidden away by Long Feng, however when she started to read a small smile appeared on her face and Sokka tried to read it as well...

"...A small fleet of water tribe ships?"

"What, that could be Dad..."

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay, led by Hakoda. It is Dad!"

* * *

they continued talking about their letters later on, coming to the conclusion that splitting up would have been the best idea, it amazed Sokka that Katara decided to stay behind and that she allowed her brother to go meet up with their father, something Sokka had been waiting for during the entire journey, however the more he thought about it the more uncomfortable he started to become about meeting his father, again he rubbed his finger across the markings that covered his eyes, wondering how his father would respond to them, the next morning they would leave and Sokka figured he needed his rest for the long journey... he sighed and wrapped the blankets a little tighter around himself as he tried to fall asleep 

the next morning however when they made ready to leave he found himself growing more nervous about meeting his father, he barely ate, though he made sure he ate enough to come through the day, the group had given him several glances but then again they figured it was because he was anxious to meet up with his father, later as Sokka slowly climbed on top of Appah he overheard a Guard reporting to the King that there were 3 warriors to see him, who originated form the island of Kyoshi, Sokka fell down on the ground hard when he heard it, quickly stating that it was Suki, also someone he had wanted to see for quite a while now, the King asked him if he knew them and he quickly answered

"Oh yeah. The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters, trust worthy too. They're good friends of ours"

He was pleased to hear that the King would threat them as his honoured guests and when he saw his sister wrap her arms around Aangh giving him a peck on the cheek he couldn't stop thinking about laughing... but he didn't show this of course, Katara would kill him if he did

"I'm really gonna miss you guys..."

"Me too..."

Sokka starred at the trio as they started to hug each other, carefully wondering to himself why they were so sad of splitting up, they would see each other soon enough... soon after though he gasped as the trio now went over to him and hugged him, embarrassed Sokka tried to push them off at first but then realised that it was for the best... shortly after they left the palace and flew towards their destination...


End file.
